<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twilight by munchingletters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916060">Twilight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchingletters/pseuds/munchingletters'>munchingletters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/Demon Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchingletters/pseuds/munchingletters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel's wings are their treasure, the bigger and clearer, the prettier, but what happens when an angel is fated with a demon?</p><p>An AU where when an Angel finds their soulmate, their wings turn to gold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>IwaOi Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5 of IwaOi Week 2020<br/>Prompt: Soulmates &amp; Forbidden Love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An angel's wings are their treasure but what's more valuable than that are their soulmates. Angels are known to have their wings turn to gold when they meet their soulmates, and they usually meet them at the age of 118.</p><p>The Angels and Demons were about to have a Holy War, and Oikawa was excited because it's his first time joining. He couldn't help but flutter his wings in the air. He's one of the most well-known Angels because of how beautiful he is. His wings were big and white, almost as big as Michaels and almost as white as Gabriel's. So, it was no wonder that Oikawa was chosen to guide a Heaven Host to battle.</p><p>"Oikawa, don't be too reckless," Hanamaki warned as they fly through the air. The brunette giggled and held onto his sword hilt.</p><p>"I won't be, Makki. Besides, if something happens, you and Mattsun would be there for me, right?" Oikawa asked. Hanamakki shook his head in disappointment but still said, "yeah, of course, we'll be there for you,"</p><p>They arrived at the battlefield, a vast grassland without any humans, Holy Wars aren't scheduled, but most of the time, the Angels get to choose where the battles are by luring the demons to them. They knew how bloodthirsty demons are and how willing they are to go anywhere as long as they could wreak havoc, so they decided to use it to their advantage.</p><p>"Makki, I'm so excited," Oikawa said as the crazed look in his eyes showed.</p><p>Here's the thing, Oikawa wasn't just a pretty face. He was an Angel who was intelligent and eccentric. He finds bliss in creating war strategies for the Archangels and finds joy in sword fights, which are things that average Angels don't enjoy.</p><p>"Just don't send us out to die, please," Matsukawa intervened as he stays beside Oikawa. The latter laughed and placed a hand on the former's shoulder.</p><p>"Mattsun, since when did I give the Archangels plans that failed?" Oikawa asked in confidence. Matsukawa just rolled his eyes as a sign that he refuses to answer because they both knew it was zero.</p><p>"See? Of course, I won't send you to your deaths," Oikawa said confidently as they continue to fly towards their destination.</p><p>The sun had already set, and the dark night had blanketed the sky. The stars were nowhere to be found, for they refused to be witnesses of the bloodbath that was about to occur. However, the moon stayed to bear witness to the bloodshed as it provides both sides with the luminescence they needed for the battle.</p><p>The demons were slowly arriving, some rising from hell and some soaring through the sky. Inhumane noises had ripped through the tranquility of the night and the Archangels, along with their Heavenly Hosts, held onto their sword hilts in anticipation of what's about to come.</p><p>The demons drew near, and the war had begun. Swords were clashing as sword glares light the night with every swing, whiplashes reverberated as agonized screams echo into the night. Blood was shed and fell to the ground like raindrops released by the clouds. But in the midst of the frantic fighting, a certain brunette has a smile on his face as he cuts through demons as if he was cutting chicken meat.</p><p>Oikawa's wings flapped in the air, letting him freely maneuver around the sky. He lived in Heaven for the entirety of his 118 years of life. No one could beat him in his territory, and he took pride in it, for with every flap of his wings and swing of his sword, a demon's body would be cut in half and fall on the ground below him.</p><p>Oikawa was on a spree when a certain demon blocked his path. He had small horns and sharp canines that could cut through flesh. He had gigantic black wings that resembled a bat's, which were almost as big as Oikawa's, and it annoyed the brunette. But what pissed him off even more, is the fact that he thought that he's the most handsome demon he's ever seen.</p><p>"How courageous of you to stop in front of me," Oikawa said with a smirk on his face as he snaps his wrist to clean the blood off his sword. The demon in front of him crossed his arms, and tilted his head to the side.</p><p>"How many have you killed?" The demon asked, his lips quirked into an arrogant smirk. Oikawa pretended to count in his hand before shrugging and answering with, "I don't know, maybe a hundred,"</p><p>The demon scoffed before laughing and saying, "you're so smug for someone who killed only a hundred. I've killed about three hundred of you and one Archangel,"</p><p>Oikawa's eyes went wide, and his eyes went to the golden feathers in the demon's hands. The feathers were big and golden, and only one Archangel had that type of wings.</p><p>"Raphael," Oikawa whispered, his eyes glued to the feathers falling to the ground.</p><p>"Oh, is that what his name is?" The demon asked in an uninterested tone. Oikawa's wings immediately fluttered as he flies down to gather the fallen feathers, his wings sending a strong gust of wind against the demon that stayed hovering in the air.</p><p>"One thing you should learn is to never turn your back on your enemies, Mr. Angel!" Oikawa heard the demon yell as the sound of whiplash echoed in his ear, and he feels a stinging sensation on his back.</p><p>The Angel turned his head towards the demon who was pursuing him, and before he could even use his sword to stab him, the demon's whip had hit his hand, sending his sword away from him.</p><p>"Dōsatsuryoku!" Oikawa screamed his sword's name, hoping it'll come back, but as soon as the sword had turned to the call of its owner, the brunette felt a tight grip on his wrist and a hand on his neck as he is pressed to the demon's chest.</p><p>"I forgot you named your swords," The demon whispered in Oikawa's ear. His voice was deep and raspy as he says those words, and his breath was hot against Oikawa's skin.</p><p>"Let go or I'll-" But before Oikawa could even finish his sentence, his wings began to glow.</p><p>Their eyes went wide as the blinding light coming from Oikawa's wings fill the darkness of the night, outshining the moon and all its glorious light. Oikawa could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest as he feels the searing pain of a soulmate tattoo being carved on his body.</p><p>They say once an Angel turns 118 and they come into contact with their soulmate, their wings would emit a blinding light that could cover an entire country as their wings turn to gold, and as their wings slowly turn gold, they'd feel their soulmate tattoo appear on the right side of their chest.</p><p>Oikawa screamed in pure agony as he suffers through the pain of having his soulmate's name tattooed on his body. He could hear another person's agonized screams, and when he turns around, he sees the demon he was fighting, tightly clutching his shoulder.</p><p>Oikawa's mind immediately panics as the thought of having a demon as a soulmate enters his head. He whispers his sword's name to come to him so he could kill the demon, but one thought came through his head, <em>"how can you do that to your soulmate?"</em></p><p>Oikawa turned around and immediately understood why he found this demon attractive in the first place. It was because they were soulmates, and Oikawa knew there's no use in killing him because soulmates can't kill each other.</p><p>The angel laughed as he shakes his head in denial; <em>that's impossible.</em></p><p>"Tooru!" A voice echoed in the air. Oikawa turned his head and saw Makki was flying towards him. "Move out of the way!"</p><p>Oikawa watched as Matsukawa flies past him, his eyes growing wide as the wind hits his face and turns his hair into a mess. He slowly turns his head, and before he could even process what was happening, he was already in front of Matsukawa with his sword in his hand.</p><p>They stared at each other with widened eyes and shocked expressions as Matsukawa's sword land on the ground with a soft thud. Oikawa lets go of his sword and stares at his hands with a horrified expression. He started hyperventilating, and everything suddenly became quiet before his ears started to ring. Oikawa covered his ears and shook his head violently as he tries to get the static out of his head. He has a panic attack, he realized.</p><p>He felt an arm wrap around him before he felt himself being guided somewhere, but he didn't dare open his eyes. He was too scared to do so. Who wouldn't be when you're the first Angel to be fated with a demon?</p><p>Oikawa opened his eyes the moment he heard the Seven Trumpets of Heaven. He scanned the area and saw that all of the angels who survived the Holy War were present. He felt his heart racing, and he could tell that they were all gathered there because of the light his wings emitted.</p><p>The golden gates of Heaven opened, and they all entered Paradise, the celebratory trumpets weren't blown, and the children didn't welcome them. All of the Angels from old to young were in two lines, one at the left and one at the right, with a path wide enough for the angels from the Holy War to pass by.</p><p>Oikawa could feel everyone's eyes on him, and he couldn't help but pull his wings closer to his back and lock his gaze to the clouds in pure shame.</p><p>"Tooru, follow me," Archangel Uriel commanded. Oikawa trailed behind him without raising his head as they enter the Archangel's quarters.</p><p>The moment they stepped in, the doors closed behind Oikawa, and he couldn't stop himself from turning around to look at the closed doors. He took a deep breath and did his best to calm himself as he repeatedly chants in his head, <em>they won't hurt you.</em></p><p>"Tooru, tell us what happened?" Archangel Michael says, his voice soft and gentle, but his eyes were serious.</p><p>"I met my fated pair during the war," Oikawa answered, and for the first time ever since he entered Heaven, he hated that he couldn't lie.</p><p>"Who is it?" Archangel Saraqael asks as he stands beside Michael, his arms crossed and eyes scanning Oikawa's body to look for the tattoo.</p><p>"I don't know, I haven't seen the mark," Oikawa answered. The Archangels exchanged looks before Archangel Raguel walks up to him and slowly pulls down his linen.</p><p>Oikawa took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was afraid of the name he'd see. But his breathing hitched when he felt a hand trace over the tattoo on the right side of his chest.</p><p>"Iwaizumi Hajime," Archangel Raguel says, making Oikawa flutter his eyes open in a mixture of shock and disbelief.</p><p>"What?" Oikawa asked and lowered his head to look at his tattoo. He felt his head starting to spin from the shock and denial, so he grabbed fist fulls of his hair and pulled at it to let the pain keep him grounded.</p><p>"He's the Reaper, isn't he?" Archangel Joel asked and moved to look at the tattoo. He raised his head and had eye contact with Oikawa, and the brunette hated the fear and worry in the Archangel's eyes.</p><p>He listened as the Archangels talk about his soulmate, how Iwaizumi wasn't an average demon but a Reaper, one of the highest-ranking Demons who came second to the Seven Deadly Sins serving Lucifer.</p><p>"What's going to happen to me?" Oikawa asked, his entire body trembling as his brain goes haywire from overthinking. He could imagine himself being locked up in Heaven, not being able to fend off demons from innocent people. It didn't sit well with him, he loved protecting humans, and he loved the thrill of killing demons, but he was scared. He was afraid of what could happen now that he found out that his soulmate is a demon.</p><p>"Tooru, calm down," Michael said when he noticed Oikawa spiraling. The brunette raised his head and regretted it the moment he saw the concern on their faces.</p><p>"God will tell Gabriel what needs to be done. Just wait for His words. For now, you need to leave. We need to talk about what happened to Raphael." Saraqael said and moved towards Oikawa, his hand resting on the brunette's shoulder as he gives him a comforting squeeze.</p><p>Oikawa returned to where the other angels were. They probably found out what happened if the pity in their eyes were something to rely on. Oikawa didn't want to wallow in it, but he felt so small as shame swallows him, he's always been looked up to, and now he's pitied because he's fated with a demon, a Reaper at that.</p><p>"Tooru, are you alright?" Hanamaki asks as he flies in front of Oikawa. The brunette gave him a small smile before shaking his head and letting his tears flow, "I'm cursed, Makki,"</p><p>Hanamaki rubbed Oikawa's shoulder as the latter cries into the white linen that covered Hanamaki's body.</p><p>"So that's why you fended for him," Matsukawa says, his eyes locked on Oikawa. There wasn't pity in Matsukawa's eyes, nor was there any anger, but the brunette still felt guilty for fighting his best friend for a demon.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mattsun, I didn't mean to," Oikawa apologized and took a step back to grovel, but Matsukawa stopped him by grabbing his elbow and shaking his head.</p><p>"No, it's fine," Matsukawa says, "I'm sure if I was in the same situation, I would've done the same. That's just how we Angels are,"</p><p>Oikawa felt guiltier, and he bit his bottom lip. He clutched his linen and started to question why he was still in Heaven. He didn't deserve to be there.</p><p>"Tooru, don't spiral, come back to us," Hanamaki says as he places a hand on Oikawa's shoulder and gives him a smile. "You'll get through this,"</p><p>Oikawa spent the rest of the hours with Matsukawa and Hanamaki as they wait for Archangel Gabriel to call for him, and when he was summoned to the Archangels' chambers, he could feel his heart clamoring in his chest.</p><p>Oikawa entered the chambers and was greeted by cheerful smiles, which confused him. He scanned the area, thinking that maybe they summoned someone else aside from him, but Gabriel's words made him understand the smiles.</p><p>"You're not banned from doing anything, Tooru. You're expected to go back to patrolling the humans just like before," Gabriel said with a smile that seems to be congratulating him.</p><p>Oikawa smiled and flew in the air as he yells aloud, "yes!"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, if only Oikawa knew what that entailed.</em>
</p><p>Oikawa was sent to the mundane world with Matsukawa and Hanamaki after the announcement. The brunette was flying around collecting souls that would go to Heaven and fighting with demons that tempt people along the way.</p><p>He hummed to himself as he continues with his duties when he felt his heart rise out of nowhere, and his tattoo started to pulse. He stopped and moved his hand to touch it, his eyes looking down to check if something was happening to his tattoo, his heart secretly hoping that it's vanishing. He gulped and lowered his linen, but the tattoo wasn't fading. It was glowing, the bright golden light was there, but it wasn't blinding.</p><p>Oikawa didn't know what that meant, so when he heard the same voice that whispered in his ear during the Holy War, he jolted. He raised his head and saw the Reaper standing in front of him.</p><p>"So, we're fated, huh?" Iwaizumi says as he stares at the tattoo on Oikawa's chest. The brunette's eyes immediately moved to look at the tattoo on his shoulder, and there it was, <em>Oikawa Tooru</em>, his name was tattooed on his shoulder.</p><p>"What do you want?" Oikawa asked, his voice low and venomous, but the demon in front of him didn't flinch. Not even his facial expression shifted.</p><p>"I want to know why I have a soulmate mark on me when I'm not even an Angel," Iwaizumi answered as he walks closer to Oikawa.</p><p>The angel flapped his wings and made sure a strong gust of wind would hit Iwaizumi as he flies back, "how should I know? Shouldn't I be the one asking why I have a demon as a soulmate? You were the one who touched me,"</p><p>Iwaizumi scoffed and moved as fast as light, one of his arms suddenly wrapped around the small of Oikawa's back while the other cups his cheeks. Oikawa scrunched his nose in disgust and planned to move away, but the feel of soft lips placed on his made him freeze.</p><p>"What the!" Oikawa screamed when Iwaizumi moved away, his hands pulling out his sword from its sheet and placing the blade on Iwaizumi's neck, drawing a little bit of blood from the pressure Oikawa placed.</p><p>"Incubus said to try playing around since angels can't refuse their soulmate," Iwaizumi said as he licks his lips. "it seems that he was right. You were like a deer caught in headlights. You can't even push me away,"</p><p>"You demons sure are sly," Oikawa says as he grits his teeth and adds pressure on the sword, drawing more blood.</p><p>"Why are you hurting your soulmate, Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked as he clutches the sword blade in his hands, letting it bleed with a smirk lingering on his lips.</p><p>"Tsk!" Oikawa clicked his tongue as he takes the sword away. He returns it to its sheet before turning his back on Iwaizumi, "I'll get you back, I promise,"</p><p>Oikawa begrudgingly returns to Heaven with Matsukawa and Hanamaki without telling them anything. They could feel the change in Oikawa's demeanor, but they didn't ask. They knew Oikawa needed some time to himself whenever he's pissed, so they let him be and decided to wait.</p><p>As they enter the gates of Heaven, Oikawa immediately flies to his thinking spot, which is the Garden of Eden. He sits on one of the trees and hums as he thinks about the encounter he had with Iwaizumi, but instead of thinking of a way to get back at him, Oikawa couldn't help but think about the kiss. His hands went to his lips, but he didn't notice that it was curved into a smile.</p><p>Oikawa shook his head and went back to thinking about a way to get back at Iwaizumi. He was sitting on the tree for who knows how long when he suddenly thought of something.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, Haji, Iwanyan, Haji-chan," Oikawa kept on whispering nicknames that he thought would piss off Iwaizumi, and the moment he was summoned to be sent back to Earth, he immediately searcher for the Reaper.</p><p>"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelled when he saw Iwaizumi's back in the busy streets of Tokyo, interrupting him from harvesting a soul. The demon turned around with his pupils glowing bright red.</p><p>"What did you just call me?" Iwaizumi asked with a look that dared Oikawa to repeat it.</p><p>"Oh, you don't want Iwa-chan? What about Iwanyan? Or Haji-chan? Or Grumpyzumi?" Oikawa asked, his lips tugged into a teasing smirk as he continues to mention nicknames that ticked off the demon in front of him.</p><p>"Shut it, or I'll fucking kill you," Iwaizumi threatened as he bares his canines towards Oikawa. The brunette laughed and flew around Iwaizumi.</p><p>"If I'm your soulmate, then I'm sure you can't kill me too because the same rules that apply to us work on you too," Oikawa said in a sing-song manner as he lets his feet touch the ground.</p><p>"Oh, I'm taller than you," Oikawa said with a smile on his face. Iwaizumi furrowed his brow and grits his teeth as he prepares to hear another stupid nickname.</p><p>"What about shortie?" Oikawa said and teasingly elbowed Iwaizumi's side as he wriggles his eyebrows. Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi losing his temper, so he wasn't surprised when he felt a hand choke him.</p><p>Oikawa winced but laughed when Iwaizumi couldn't tighten his hands around Oikawa's neck.</p><p>Iwaizumi's nose was flaring, and Oikawa could see the bloodlust in his eyes, but his trembling hands just couldn't do anything aside from wrapping itself around Oikawa's neck.</p><p>"I told you, we can't kill each other, my dear Haji-chan," Oikawa said in his sweetest tone, making the demon let go and fly away as he mutters curses under his breath.</p><p>Their teasing continued as Iwaizumi came back the next few hours with a nickname for Oikawa, which were, Trashykawa, Assikawa, Kusokawa, Spoiledkawa, Rottenkawa, and many more. And since they can't kill each other, they settled with making each other feel miserable by being annoying. The teasing turned to banter the more they saw each other in the Mundane world, and before they knew it, they were abandoning their tasks just so they could make fun of each other.</p><p>Neither of them noticed how their relationship slowly changed. Neither saw how their threats towards each other turned into soft teasing and heartfelt discussions. How their spiteful tone turned to soft endearings one. How their eyes that once held nothing but anger was replaced with love and fondness. But worse of all, they never noticed how they were slowly falling in love with each other until Oikawa was summoned to meet God.</p><p>Oikawa was wondering why he was being summoned, couldn't recall what he did wrong, so he felt anxious as he waits for God to speak.</p><p>"He's coming. Get ready," Gabriel said, and Oikawa nodded. He covered his eyes and feet with the golden wings he once despised and cursed but now loved and treasured.</p><p>"Tooru, you've been hanging around Iwaizumi lately. I can see it," God announced. Oikawa swallowed, for in Heaven, no one can lie, and the moment he opens his mouth, he's sure he'll say something he'll regret.</p><p>"Tooru," God called his name, and Oikawa took a deep breath.</p><p>"I am, Father," Oikawa answered. He never even realized how much time he's spent with Iwaizumi until God had pointed it out.</p><p>"It seems you've fallen for the Reaper," God says, Oikawa's heart was raising. It never crossed his mind, but why was his heart raising?</p><p>"Tooru, I need you to stay away from him," God said, and Oikawa nodded. He felt his heart constrict, and it felt like something had painfully tugged on his heart.</p><p>Oikawa nodded his head even though he didn't want to. He could feel his heartstring snap, and it felt like his chest was getting tighter, but he ignored it. He can't betray his Father.</p><p>"Good, your love is forbidden. We cannot let it blossom. So, for now, I'll let you leave," God said before vanishing. Oikawa could feel Gabriel looking at him with suspicion. Still, Oikawa didn't dare glance at him, especially not after understanding why he loved spending time with a Reaper.</p><p>Oikawa avoided Iwaizumi like the plague during the remaining times he went to Earth. He was doing well, he never bumped into him, but the devil does work hard because Iwaizumi found him a few deployments later.</p><p>Iwaizumi greeted him casually, but Oikawa could tell something was bothering him. The way Iwaizumi looked at him made his stomach churn because demons weren't supposed to be caring. A Reaper shouldn't look at an Angel with so much concern, love, and fondness in their eyes, so why? Why was he looking at Tooru with all of those emotions in his eyes?</p><p>"Tooru," Iwaizumi called out and cupped Oikawa's eyes, the brunette wanted to lean into that warm, calloused palm, but he couldn't.</p><p>
  <em>He couldn't betray his Father.</em>
</p><p>"I think we need to stop this," Oikawa forced the words out of his mouth. He watched as Iwaizumi's brows furrow and his pupils slowly turn into slits.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Iwaizumi asked, his voice an octave lower as he asks, but his hand was still gently cupping Oikawa's face.</p><p>"This game isn't fun anymore, Iwaizumi," Oikawa says and presses his lips into a thin line. He watched the way Iwaizumi's jaw clenched before he retracts his hand. Oikawa wanted to grab it and intertwine their hands together. He wanted to take back those words and replace them with a confession.</p><p>"Tooru, I'm not playing games," Iwaizumi said, his eyes staring at Oikawa as if it was looking past his soul. The brunette pressed his lips into a thin line as he says, "I'm not either. Let's stop playing,"</p><p>"We're not playing, we're in love, Tooru, couldn't you feel that? God-fucking-dammit!" Iwaizumi yelled as he pulls Oikawa's linen and pressing their bodies together, "Tooru, I'm dumb for only noticing that I've fallen for you when you started avoiding me. You're the only angel I don't want to kill, and it's not even the soulmate thing that's making me not want to kill you. It's because I love you, Tooru,"</p><p>Oikawa didn't expect the confession but what he didn't expect more was him pulling Iwaizumi into a kiss as he apologizes for betraying his Father.</p><p>Oikawa continued to ignore Iwaizumi after the confession and the kiss, he couldn't bear the weight of the guilt he felt, so he confessed and continued to avoid Iwaizumi, but the Reaper was persistent. He kept on showing up where Oikawa was and would always say profess his love.</p><p>Oikawa was doing well initially, but the more Iwaizumi chases after him desperately, the more he cracked until he decided to give in and spend time with Iwaizumi. He carried the guilt he felt with him everywhere but the more he met with Iwaizumi, the more time he spent with him, the more Iwaizumi opened up and showed him how much he loves him, the guilt slowly faded. So he wasn't surprised when he was summoned to meet God once again.</p><p>"Tooru," God called out with disappointment lacing his voice, and the guilt slowly returned to him. It felt like a boulder was crushing him as the guilt he never felt the past few meeting he had with Iwaizumi came falling down on his shoulder like a rain of swords piercing his heart.</p><p>"I've warned you," God continued. Oikawa gulped and nodded as he bravely responds with, "I love him, Father,"</p><p>Oikawa didn't hear anything for what seems like forever, and he wished it stayed like that as he hears the next words coming from God, "I need to punish you for betraying me. I need to take your wings away, Tooru,"</p><p>Oikawa almost raised his head in surprise, but thankfully he didn't. Oikawa gulped and begged, "please, father, not my wings," But God had already decided.</p><p>"Not my wings, Father, I'm begging you," He whispered in tears. He was proud of his wings, people used to look up to him because of it, but he loved it even more when it turned golden. He loved it more, not because it looked beautiful but because it reminded him that Iwaizumi was his.</p><p>"Tooru, it's either your wings or Iwaizumi," God said. Oikawa's eyes grew wide, and he braved himself to ask, "what do you mean, Father?"</p><p>"If your wings stay, I'll lock you up in Heaven, but if you let me rip off your wings, I'll free you and let you see Iwaizumi," God answered.</p><p>Oikawa took a deep breath as he answers, "please cut my wings, Father,"</p><p>God remained silent, and Oikawa could feel the pain of his wings being torn off. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming. He could taste metal in his mouth, and when he couldn't bear it anymore, he opens his mouth to let out a scream.</p><p>"Tooru, I commend your love for that Reaper, and I'm allowing you to meet him, but only during twilight," God said after Oikawa was done screaming, and the pain stopped. "I have not ripped off your wings, but you deserve to feel the pain of having them ripped off after betraying me."</p><p>Oikawa felt relieved. His eyes started to water as he repeatedly mutters his thanks to his Father, "Lucifer had subjected Iwaizumi under the same punishment,"</p><p>Oikawa's eyes went wide at the revelation but didn't speak. He never knew Iwaizumi was being punished as well. He wanted to ask more, but he was too thankful to even open his mouth and ask for more from God, "the Reaper had been warned during the same time you were, but he was stubborn, so you are now both subject to the punishment of being only able to meet during Twilight."</p><p>God vanished after that, and Oikawa raised his head. He fluttered his wings, and he couldn't explain the pure bliss and thankfulness he felt for having his wings still intact.</p><p>Oikawa was then deployed to Earth once again, but Iwaizumi wasn't there to annoy him this time. He found it boring, but he didn't mind because he can freely see Iwaizumi without feeling any guilt once Twilight comes, but when it did, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both struck with a realization.</p><p>"Twilight's over," Oikawa whispered when after meeting Iwaizumi at Twilight for a few minutes. He didn't know what to feel. It was too short, it wasn't enough. But the more Twilights they spent together, they had slowly accepted that they could only meet for five minutes in the mundane world.</p><p>So, every Twilight was something they looked forward to, and every goodbye left a bittersweet taste in their mouth.</p><p>"Hey," Tooru says as Twilight strikes and Iwaizumi appears before him.</p><p>"Hey," Iwaizumi says back with a smile on his lips while he walks towards Oikawa, then linking their pinkies together as they continue to chat for the borrowed five minutes they have.</p><p>It may only be a few minutes, it was fleeting, but it didn't matter. What mattered was they freely saw each other, and they were willing to spend the rest of their immortal lives looking forward to Twilight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>